1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for culturing fungus, specially relates to a method for culturing Ophiocordyceps sinensis. 
2. Description of the Related Art
Ophiocordyceps sinensis, also called Chinese caterpillar fungus, is a complex of fungus that parasitizes ghost moth larvae and produces a fruiting body. Its value as a medicine had been record in the history. In traditional Chinese medicine, O. sinensis has yin-nourishing and yang-invigorating actions of human body. Inborn weakness body characteristics can be improved by often eating it. So, O. sinensis is the best traditional herbal medicine to prolong life or benefit body. Modern medical researches indicated that O. sinensis has many ingredients such as cordyceps polysaccharide, amino acids, D-mannitol, cordycepin, alkaloid, minor elements, adenosines to make it has many physical activities including immune regulation, anti-tumor, anti-bacterium, anti-virus, liver protection, endocrine regulation, depression of central nerve system and regulation of cardiovascular, kidney, and respiratory tract. Because wild O. sinensis grow at the environment of high, cold, low-oxygen, and low-pressure, O. sinensis has been known as one of the most treasurable medicine.
Early researches found that Hirsutella sinensis can complete whole process from infection to fructification after inoculating swift moth larva. It proved that H. sinensis is the anamorph of O. sinensis. In order to improve the defect of wild O. sinensis gathering difficulty and expensive costs, many researches used fermentation technology to develop O. sinensis. Generally speaking, fermentation technology includes liquid state fermentation and solid state fermentation. Solid state fermentation has advantages such as suitable for fungus, high yield, easy equipment, little waste solution and environment pollution, easy-controlled production costs.
Although prior researches revealed solid state fermentation have more advantages for O. sinensis development, but only few of researches focus on developing fermentation technique of O. sinensis. And the culture conditions of solid state fermentation, such as medium composition, temperature, humidity, light, will affect productivity of O. sinensis and its content of active ingredients, respectively. Accordingly, artificial culture method for constantly producing O. sinensis and isolating specific active ingredients is still not available so far. Therefore, development and utility of O. sinensis is getting harder and harder, and the product price of O. sinensis is still expensive and the demand for O. sinensis is over supply on the market.